Catheta Velkyn
Catheta Revana neé Velkyn, sometimes called Catheta Velkyn, Catheta Revana or Catheetae Velkyn, formerly the Shadow Queen, also formerly known as Bjornbane, is a citizen of the moon-sized orbitting city of St Anstar's Haven and a former member and Assassin Adept of the now disbanded Order of the Black Mantle; even today, she still wears the red and purple ceremonial garb of that Order, although an old, oversized gold and azure-silver breastplate can still be found in her room. She is also Artorius Revana 's wife and a close friend of the St Anstar's Gladiators. Since the disbandment of her Order, she has been employed as a Gladiatrix, her agility and precision helping her to keep up with the heavyweight fighters. Like Artorius, she is an occasional ally to the Phoenix Corps and the Newsboy Squadron, and is eager to expand her historical knowledge of their exploits. Early Years The circumstances surrounding Catheta's birth are a mystery. However, she had been discovered on the doorstep of a Monastery on the southern edge of the Peraccian continent on the planet Trofa. Whether or not her biological parents had known it to be a chapterhouse of the Black Mantle would remain unanswered. Nevertheless, Catheta was taken in by the Order and raised as an Assassin. First Trip to St Anstar's Haven At the age of twelve, Catheta took her first trip to the moon of St Anstar's Haven, as preparation for her infiltration into the city's administrative infrastructure. At the end of her first day, she found herself separated from her master and was lost in a completely foreign world. Her search for her mentor caused her to run into the eight year old Artorius, who, seeing a child in obvious distress, took it upon himself to invite her home to the Arena. There, she was looked after by Talnara Neurona for three days until her mentor returned to collect her. Even after this, Catheta would often sneak out to the Arena and have fun with Artorius. Months were spent telling stories, practicing hand-to-hand combat or even touring around the city-satellite. Indeed, Catheta would be at the Arena for days at a time, before she returned to her mentor, full to bursting with information. The two would become separated when Catheta was called back to Trofa to resume her training in the Black Mantle. The Shadow Queen By the time she had reached adulthood, Catheta learned the trade of her masters and mistresses. The Black Mantle was a renowned guild for Assassins who were the subject of fear, through the use of masterful blade-work, their pinpoint accuracy or their lethal poisons. Among these legendary killers, Catheta would live. She had studied for years in the ways of accuracy and armed and unarmed combat. Her skills with the knives and the shuriken shortly became unmatched, and it was not long before she set out into the world to make her name, and make her name she did. Paymasters sent her on various assassination missions and in each mission, she met success. Petty bureaucrats, business rivals, aristocrats and gang bosses would unknowingly die in their sleep. Such was her reputation that law was kept surprisingly immaculately within cities, with corruption and thievery being non-existent. For should they ever be perpetrated, the Shadow Queen (as she became known) would take vengeance at an unsuspecting moment. Most famous among her victims was Baron Mavrus, who had been accused of stealing eight identical gems known as the Eyes of Neptunus; the Baron and his entire complement of guards did not survive the night. Return to the Haven At 27, Catheta returned to the Haven, to infiltrate and spy on the Government on behalf of the Black Mantle. At the same time, she reunited with Artorius, now a Gladiator, and the two resumed their friendship. Two years later, Catheta received a message claiming that the Black Mantle had been disbanded, and her funding cut. Distraught, and with nowhere else to go, Catheta silently aborted her mission, and accepted an offer from Artorius to live with him. Three years had passed until she accepted his offer of marriage. Pooko's Hive After they had wed, the pair took a trip to Earth, the latest in a number of previous excursions. Upon discovering the first of a crowd floating in the air like spherical balloons, Catheta decided to investigate. Leaping from treetop to treetop, she led Artorius in a search through a thick forest, until they discovered a deep, barren crater. There, they had found a giant, spearhead-shaped structure surrounded by a minefield and a hive of such balloons. Guiding Artorius through the mines, Catheta led him inside, where they saw that the people had become mindless drones. But they were discovered and forced to climb upwards towards the throne room and confront the mastermind responsible. Reaching the top, they were met by Pooko, who had been summoned to Earth and, having established herself as a Hive Queen, had been responsible for enslaving the many people found in her hive. Catheta, inhaling transformative gas, became a spherical drone herself, leaving Artorius to battle Pooko alone. After Artorius had weakened Pooko's control long enough for Connie Dragon to sever it, Catheta resumed her figure and hurried back through the forest to their star yacht. Returning to the site of the duel, she helped round up the freed drones and gave them a ride home before she and Artorius returned to the Haven, neither of them knowing or even suspecting that they had passed through a temporal vortex twice and had travelled in time from 56892 to 2012 and back. Personality Catheta is often very quiet and calculating, always letting other people speak up before she does, prefering to read them as they speak. She also tends to be highly inquisitive, eager to understand a situation in its entirety. She can also be warm and open, even extroverted and fun-loving, with other people when she wants to be. Trivia *The inspiration for Catheta's name was from Queen Katheter III in the 1994 CGI television show, Insektors. *Catheta had initially been created to be a recurring enemy in a sequel to the game, The Devil's Avenger. Her partner was a travelling knight named Maximar Strato. *Before the sequel idea fell through, Catheta was supposed to die over the course of the game, with Maximar joining the protagonists, before coming back as a Solar magic casting mummy in a ceremonial golden sun mask. *Following the cancellation of the game, Catheta returned to MartmeisterPaladin's ownership. Gallery Twilight Sparkle Cosplay Catheta.png|One of Catheta's earlier assassination missions required her to infiltrate a school. Pooko Catheta.png|Another required purple-face. Catheta Gaia Dream.png|Catheta - Gaia Avatar Catheta picture ref..png|Catheta's 2006 design (left) and Catheta's 2006 - 2008 design (right) Catheta__s_New_Armour_by_MartmeisterPaladin.png|Catheta's design 2009 - present Category:MartinmesisterPaladin Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:The Haven